


It Happened One Wedding...

by r_0sieee23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_0sieee23/pseuds/r_0sieee23





	It Happened One Wedding...

Everything was set for tomorrow - the linens, the centrepieces, the head table. Felicity double checked and triple checked the menu, she called the photographer and videographer confirming the time to be at the hotel. She called the security team that was to be manning the wedding and made sure everything was in place. This wedding was going to be perfect if she had any say in it; and she had every say in it. Being maid of honor and wedding co-ordinator, Felicity had responsibilities, major responsibilities, and she had every intention in making this a wedding Laurel and Tommy would never forget.

She stood in the middle of the ballroom eyeing her work. Felicity was never a girly girl. Sure, she dressed to impress and had a weakness for great shoes, but her calling was in computers. Give her a company and she could hack into their networks within record time. But when Laurel had asked her to be her maid of honor, she couldn't say no. She watched Laurel lose her sister, and in a weird way, she gained one. But the favor was extended to also be the wedding coordinator; being great with computers, Laurel figured she could figure out the easiest way to plan the wedding. So, Felicity did the only thing she knew had to do. She had to don her girl card and make sure Laurel Lance had a the best wedding in Star City. And as she stood looking around in the dimly lit room, Felicity knew she did everything right.

Felicity checked her watch, it was just after one in the morning. She let out a big sigh of relief and toed her shoes off. There was no one left in the building and so there was so reason to still be in four inch heels. The rehearsal dinner had gone smoothly. Everyone knew where to be, what time to be there and absolutely no fooling around. The actual dinner part had been perfect as well; in laws were speaking civilly. Quentin and Malcolm had never seen eye to eye, but for this once occasion, and a favor to both Tommy and Laurel, they were to be zero arguments. Guests milled around, adoring Laurel's ring and her ability to snatch away Star City's most eligible bachelor, and she even got a few compliments on her coordination skills.

But at one in the morning, Felicity could remove her wedding coordinator hat and just stop for a second. Her gaze dropped to the bar that was fully stocked, and she walked towards it, opened the freezer under the bar and smiled at the sight of all the lovely alcohol. After eight months of wedding talk, she needed a large, stiff drink and here she was, alone with a fully stocked bar. She grabbed the bottle of Grey Goose, took a shot glass and poured herself a healthy dose. It burned on the way down, but oddly, it was exactly what she needed.

Not only did she plan the event of the year, but she was attending it…alone. It was a feeling that only single women knew far too well. Attending a wedding solo could be considered the tenth circle of hell, and alas, here she was. She would allow herself ten minutes of a pity party, maybe get one or two more shots in her and then she would head on up to her hotel room, take a shower and try to get some sleep. Ten minutes, fifteen max.

Felicity took the bottle around to the other side so she could sit down. Everything was perfect, she thought. Tomorrow, she would walk down the aisle, watch her best friend get married, drink a little and maybe, maybe find somebody who would save her a dance. Damn, she thought, taking another shot, when did she become one of those women?

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to drink alone?"

"Jesus!" she yelped, catching herself before falling off the stool. "What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

Oliver chuckled, reaching around her and taking the bottle. "Well, obviously the party started already." He met her glare and conceded, "Laurel tried calling your room. When you didn't answer, she called Tommy who obviously delegated your search party to me. You are quite an important member to tomorrow's festivities."

Felicity took her phone out of her pocket, "Laurel tried calling me? Is there something she needed?"

He watched her go through her phone, "Are you always this high strung? Relax, its one in the morning and she noticed you weren't in your room, she was worried about you. Why are you still down here anyways? You sent us all upstairs hours ago."

She dropped her phone onto the counter and poured herself another shot. "After all these months, now was the first time that I had a moment to myself. I thought I should take advantage of this opportunity."

Before she could take that shot, Oliver beat her to it. "Really? 'Cause it looks like a pity party to me."

"Excuse me?"

"Your best friend is getting married tomorrow. And considering I am the best man, I had access to the seating charts, you're flying solo."

It was remarkable how fast he got to the truth. "I am not throwing myself a pity party." Oliver didn't blink. "I'm not! I am actually extremely happy for Laurel and Tommy. They deserve every bit happiness that's coming their way."

"What happened to Palmer?" Felicity's head snapped up. "Laurel mentioned that you two broke up."

She didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that Oliver Queen was reading her so clearly, or that Oliver Queen knew so much about her personal life. Either way, she didn't care for it. "We did. A few weeks ago. His ex came back to town and…"

"And?" he pushed.

Felicity hesitated. Maybe it was two shots she had earlier, but Oliver always had the face she felt she could trust. "She's pregnant." She watched as sympathy washed over his expressions. "And you can stop right there, I don't need your pity. Relationships suck and they end and you move on; end of story."

Oliver walked behind the bar, took another shot glass and poured two more, one for him, one for her. He pushed her glass towards her and raised his own. Felicity did the same, clinked glasses and threw the burning liquid to the back of her throat. "Why are you still awake? Shouldn't you have hooked up with one of the single women who showed up tonight."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "I'm happy that you have such a winning picture of me."

"You're Tommy's best friend. Now that he's married, the torch of most eligible bachelor has been passed on to you. And please, I saw the way you were looking at that detective."

Now that piqued his interest, "Jealous?"

"God, you're impossible."

"And you've been watching me, Felicity Smoak."

"And you've been asking about me, Oliver Queen," she challenged.

His lip twitched. She was tough, he always liked that about her. Since they met two years ago, Felicity Smoak had always piqued his interest. They weren't friends, but they were friends in association; only seeing each other during functions and get-togethers. He only saw the business side of her, especially in the last eight months. But he saw a different side of her tonight. When she didn't think anyone was paying much attention, he watched as she always hid in the corners, watching. It reminded him that she was also human. Tough exterior, but behind that, she was something else. And she was right, he had been asking about her. Not because he was interested, god no, he was simply curious.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me," Felicity said.

He wasn't aware that he was. Oliver let out a big breath, "Excited for tomorrow?" he said, his way of changing the subject.

"Yeah, I guess. Laurel is going to be a beautiful bride and even better wife."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Is it weird? I mean, you guys used to date. Will it be weird watching her marry someone else?"

"I was never the one for Laurel."

Felicity nodded. "She's lucky she found Tommy, the whole package. Not everyone gets that privilege."

Oliver watched her expression change, from skeptical to happy to wistful. There was definitely something beyond her tough exterior.

Felicity got up and sighed. "I should get some sleep. Big day and all."

He nodded and took their glasses, placing the in the small bar sink and he put the bottle back in the freezer. "Sure."

"Good night, I guess," she turned and headed towards the exit.

"Felicity," he called out. "You'll get it."

"Get what?"

"The whole package," he answered.

Felicity looked into Oliver's eyes expecting to see some humor in the, but failed. Her mouth twitched and she gave him a small nod. "Good night, Oliver."

"Good night."

 


End file.
